Aliyah
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Finale, Aliyah.
1. Then Who?

AN: More to come soon! What a finale eh? Enjoy!

--

_**Abby**: When is she coming back?_

_**Tony**: She's not_

_**Abby**: No this cannot happen, Vance cannot do this again…_

_**Tony**: Vance didn't make the call…_

_**McGee**: If it wasn't Vance, then who?_

* * *

"Abby?" Gibbs was standing behind her within seconds but he watched her refuse to acknowledge him. "_Abby_…" this time he stressed his tone.

"Don't, _Abby_, me Gibbs…I'm not in the mood."

"Abby…"

She put her hand up. "I said don't Gibbs. I'm serious."

"I know."

"Do you? Because last I remember you left a member of our team in Israel…what was here name? Oh right. Ziva…"

"Not that simple Abs."

"You know what, I don't care if its as complicated as a 2,000 piece jigsaw puzzle…I am tired of a bomb dropping on us every time we start to get back to normal…ever since Kate…nothings been the same…"

"Abby…"

"Will you stop saying that? You always say my name like you're gonna explain something, but you never do…you just say it and leave me wondering what the heck is going on. Well I'm tired of it…you left her there, and I'm mad._ That_ is simple."

"Would you rather I transferred her?"

"I would've rather you done nothing…you didn't have to transfer her, you didn't have to leave her there…you could've given them some time to work things out…I mean they love each other…and I could've helped counsel them or something…"

"Not your job."

"You're right…it's yours. It's your job to keep us together Gibbs…" She stood quietly for a moment with her arms folded, waiting for him to respond.

Gibbs examined her. "I did what she wanted…"

"Then you should've tried to convince her to stay."

"Do you think I wanted to leave her there?" Gibbs was slowly becoming frustrated. "She made a choice, and I made a choice. That's all there is to it."

"That's all there is to it? Do you hear yourself? Gibbs, she was family."

"Families don't stay together forever Abs." He watched her gaze shift to the floor. "Listen…just give this some time."

She moved towards him slowly and watched him oblige her with an embrace.

"I'm tired Gibbs."

He pulled her in close. "Me too Abs."

"Think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah," he lied to her. "She'll be fine."


	2. Intent

_**Director David: **__What was behind that intent?_

---

"Have to go home eventually DiNozzo…"

Tony cringed at the thought; his eyes fixated on the desk across from him. "I will boss…just organizing some things in my head."

"Talk."

"What?" He looked away from her desk and focused on Gibbs'.

"Those things in your head clogging up your ears?"

Tony smiled slowly. "Sorry; you just don't usually initiate deep conversations."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired."

He ran a hand over his face, still a bit hesitant to oblige him; no matter how bad he wanted to talk. "You told me to stay on it…why didn't you?"

"_Your_ gut."

"Was _your_ gut too…you said it yourself boss. Maybe if you'd gone to her apartment, things would've ended differently…maybe she'd still be here."

"Did I?"

"Did you what?"

"Go to her apartment…"

"Well no, but…"

Gibbs stood up. "No butts DiNozzo. What's done is done. I handed it over to you because you need to trust your gut. Not just mine…"

"I did. And now Rivkin's dead…Ziva hates me…and my shoulders gonna hurt for months…"

"You did what you had to do."

"Did I?" He stood up as well. "Every time I play it over in my head, I think Ziva and her Father are right…maybe my intent was wrong."

"Stop playing the tape DiNozzo. Only way you're gonna put this behind you."

"What if I don't want to put it behind me?"

Gibbs stared at him for a moment. "Then you'll never own your decisions Tony…you gotta know what rights in here." He pointed directly over his heart.

"I know I did what I had to do." Tony assured himself and took in a long breath. "She was my partner."

Gibbs nodded towards him. "And she always will be Tony…don't you forget that."

"I wont."

"Good…now get out of here before I slap you so hard that you do."

Tony tried to smile. "On it boss…"

Gibbs watched him leave before fixating on Ziva's desk himself. One word floating back and forth in his mind…

Trust.


	3. When She's Ready

_**Tony (To Gibbs):**__ Guess she'll call when she's ready. _

--

"Think she'll ever be ready?" McGee turned around and stood at the front of Tony's desk; suddenly going home for the night became less appealing.

Tony glanced up at him. "Do I look like the Nostradamus to you Probie?"

"No, I was just…"

"She's gone McGee…no point in speculation or thoughtful theorizing. She's where she belongs."

"A few days ago I would've said she belonged here…" Tim began, his face tired.

"You and me both." Tony stood up and the two simply stared at each other for a full minute. "Something else Probie?"

"What happened with Rivkin at Ziva's apartment…"

"It happened just like I said McGee."

"I was gonna say I'm sorry…that it had to go down like that. Had to be hard."

Tony almost smiled. "Life is hard…come to realize that a lot lately."

"That's not all it is." Tim tried to assure him. "She may not come back, but you'll still have me to push around."

Tony grabbed his things and moved towards the elevator. "I think I can live with that."

But it only took one glance towards the empty desk to change their minds; even if neither of them said so…


	4. Missed You Too Abs

_**Tony**__: Missed you too Abs. _

_--_

"You think we'll ever see her again?" Abby was holding Bert close with one arm and clinging to Tony with the other.

He leaned back against her file cabinets. The two of them had comfortably placed themselves on the floor behind her desk as if they were hiding from something or someone.

"_You_ might…but me? I doubt it."

"She's not gonna hate you forever Tony…"

"Right…just until I die. Which isn't forever, but you know…it's something."

Abby quickly placed Bert in Tony's lab. "Here…you look like you need him more than me."

"Thanks," he smiled slowly. "But I got all I need right here."

"Aw Tony…that's so sweet." She snuggled in close and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Don't worry…we'll be okay. If we made it after Kate…we can make it through this…"

Tony's mind took him back. "You ever wonder what it would be like if Kate hadn't...left."

Abby sniffled a bit. "Sometimes. You?"

"Lately? All the time."

"Ziva didn't take her place Tony…and no one will ever take Ziva's place…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"No reason to guess…some things are just irreplaceable you know?"

Tony rested his head on hers. "Yeah…I know."


	5. If Vance Didnt

_**McGee:**__ If it wasn't Vance then who? _

--

"Why do you look more pissed than sad Probie?"

Tim glanced to his left at the accusation. "You have_ no_ idea how I'm feeling Tony."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't."

Tony stood up and made his way over. "Yeah, you're not pissed at all."

"Well why shouldn't I be? You got to see her…I didn't."

"If it's any consolation we weren't exactly on speaking terms."

Tim scoffed. "I said, you got to _see _her…I didn't know the last time I saw her was gonna be in Abby's lab…"

"I didn't know until Gibbs got on the plane Probie…the only person who got a goodbye was him."

McGee leaned forward onto his desk and stared into space. "Figures."

"Come again?"

"I guess I'm just a little bitter okay? I wanted to be out there with you guys…but instead I had to be here. I _always_ have to be here…"

Tony watched his gaze shift down at his desk. "Chin up McGee…"

"Yeah I guess…I just wish I had been there. I could've helped more. All I did here was find out that Ziva withheld information…Im probably half the reason she's still there."

"Its her home McGee…not your fault. Not anybodies fault."

"But hers." He swallowed hard. "She could've come back if she wanted it bad enough."

"Maybe…"

"Guess I'm feeling a bit rejected to go along with the sadness and bitterness…."

"A whirl wind of emotions," Tony placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "You're not the only one Probie…" He gave it a gentle squeeze before returning to his desk.

"Think we'll ever see her again?"

Tony thought for a moment as he stared at the empty desk across from him. "That's up to her McGee…that's up to her."


	6. Four Years Ago

_**Gibbs**__: Four years ago…_

_**Vance**__: She saved your life. By shooting and killing her half brother Ari…I told you the chair was big. Ari was out of control, so her father sent her to eliminate him. She kills Ari…earns your trust. Two birds, one bullet. Eli played you…_

_--_

Gibbs fifth glass of bourbon had yet to take the edge off. He stood alone in the middle of his empty basement and stared relentlessly at the top of the stairs…he wasn't sure how many glasses later before he was holding his very own sniper rifle in his hands.

"Come at a bad time?"

Gibbs squinted at the figure. "Yes…"

"Usually is." Ducky took each step slowly. "I phoned a number of times." He watched Gibbs attempt to pour him a glass when he took it upon himself. The bottle was nearly empty… "I suppose I should have brought my own."

Gibbs ran his hand over his rifle slowly. "Need something Duck?"

The Doctor quickly noticed the slurring in his speech. "Me? No…You? Yes."

"I'm good…you can go."

"I'm afraid I cannot."

Gibbs set his rifle in its rightful place and fumbled with the keys for a full minute before locking it. "Simple…go out the same way you came in…"

He watched his friend finish off his glass before stumbling towards the stairs and tripping ever so gracefully on the first step. He took his arm slowly but soon found Gibbs hands on his chest shoving him away.

"Don't need you here…"

Ducky dusted himself off as he gathered himself. "You do not know what you need…"

Gibbs sat on the step and held his head in his hands. "She's not coming back."

"You do not know that either. Even if she stays I am sure she will keep in touch with a phone call here or there. I realize it will not be the same but…"

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "She'll die there Duck…and I'll be the one who left her behind."

"Jethro…"

"Not the bourbon talking…its my gut."

Ducky sighed outwardly. "Perhaps your gut will feel different in the morning."

Gibbs allowed his friend to usher him up the stairs until they reached the top. It was there they came to a dead halt. "No it wont…"

Ducky's hand was now hovering over the light switch. "Come now…I'll put on some coffee…"

But Gibbs' eyes were fixated on a single slab of stained cement… until his basement was captive to darkness…

"Some things are better left in the dark Jethro…"

Gibbs swallowed hard. "No…they're not."


	7. One Short

_**Tony: **__Boss? One short? _

--

The bull pen was an eerie quiet that particular evening. Even Abby had managed to stay quiet as she sat dumbfounded in Ziva's desk chair. It wasn't long after quitting time that McGee was able to convince her to leave with him…leaving the bull pen in an even more eerie silence, despite the two remaining occupants.

"What happened on the run way?"

Gibbs looked up slowly. "Silence was killing you huh?"

"Bad enough I had to endure the entire plane ride home…but you can't keep me wondering forever boss…"

"I cant?"

"Well you can…but you won't right?" His eyes were tired but they still managed to plead with his counterpart. "I cared about her too boss…"

"I know," he said almost to himself before contemplating his response. "She asked for one of you to be transferred…end of story."

"She still didn't trust me?"

"Would you in her shoes?" Gibbs countered, but still managed to come across smoothly. "You did what you had to do…sometimes the consequences are hard to live with."

"Speaking from experience?" Tony prodded but was quick to continue. "I know it must've been hard boss….choosing me instead of her…"

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Anyway…I guess I'll see you in the morning…one short."

Gibbs watched him gather his things and made his way over. "What happened today…not your fault."

Tony managed a smirk. "Yeah, sure." It was then his head was thrust forward hard. "Deserved that."

"What you deserve is to be taken at your word…"

"Not by everyone…"

"Your word is your word…doesn't matter who believes it." He pointed towards the elevator. "Now go home…straight home."

Tony smiled slowly. "No bourbon for me tonight boss…my drug is a 6'4 Hawaiian PI in a red Ferrari…"

Gibbs didn't smile, knowing full well that an escape was an escape, no matter what the label. "See you in the morning." He watched Tony leave before lingering in front of Ziva's desk and concluding in a whisper. "One short…"


	8. Vance Didnt Make The Call

_**McGee:** If it wasn't Vance, then who?_

_AN: Another Abby resenting Gibbs tag. I cant help myself :)  
_

---

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

Abby remained silent as she stood toe to toe with a signature Gibbs glare.

"It's been four days…"

She huffed before breaking the stare down and retreating into her back office.

Gibbs followed, and decided to hover over her. And he never hovered.

"Are you seriously hovering?"

"It speaks." Gibbs tossed his hands up in sarcasm.

Abby resorted quickly to sign language. _I am still mad._

"_I couldn't tell…"_

"_You coming down here five times a day will not make me less mad…cuz I'm really mad."_

_He only glared, expecting her to continue. _

"_You left her behind…I thought you weren't allowed to leave people behind...isn't a marine thing or something?" _

Gibbs took a step toward her_. "How many more time are we going to discuss this?" _

She reverted back to regular speech briefly. "Discuss? You do not discuss Gibbs, you state your side…and that's the end of it. Well this time, I'm gonna be you…and say nothing." She crossed her arms over her chest, but not before locking her lips with an imaginary key…and her hands with imaginary handcuffs.

"I do not need this right now Abs…" His voice clearly agitated. "I didn't think I had to explain myself to you…obviously I was wrong." He moved towards the door of her lab, but it wasn't until the elevator doors opened that he was joined by an unexpected visitor.

Abby used her imaginary key to unlock her lips before using the same key on her handcuffs. "I wasn't looking for an explanation Gibbs…I don't care why you left her there…just that you did."

Gibbs flipped off the power. "Do you honestly think I _wanted_ to leave without her?"

"No…of course not. I'm just mad okay? I'm mad at Vance for ordering you guys there in the first place…mad at myself for decrypting those stupid emails…mad at Ziva for not coming home…take your pick."

Gibbs placed both hands on her shoulders to end her rant. "Abs…what's done is done."

"That's not fair Gibbs…" She stepped back against the wall as if denying his response. "We can go get her…you could call her Dad and we could do a trade or something…anything."

"Doesn't work that way."

"Since when do you care how it works? The Gibbs I know would stop at nothing to keep his team safe…and even with all your super powers…you cant keep her safe thousands of miles away…"

"She left the team, the moment she asked me to choose…"

"So that's it then? You're just giving up on her?"

"Did I say that?"

"I'm still shocked you're _saying_ anything at all," she shot back at him before taking in a long breath to calm herself. "I just don't want to believe she's gone forever…"

Gibbs examined her. "None of us do."

"You think she'll come back?"

Gibbs flipped on the power switch in response and answered truthfully. "I don't know."

His answer was far from comforting, but it would have do for now. As the elevator doors drew open Abby was quick to grab his arm, only to sign a few final words. _"I'm not mad."_

He stood between the doors and replied slowly, _"I know,"_ before adding a gentle, _"Don't worry."_

He may not have had the answers she was looking for, but he knew one thing for certain….life went on after Kate...and this time was no different.

Right?


	9. Told You The Chair Was Big

_**Vance:**__ I told you the chair was big. _

-----

"She's what?" Gibbs tone was unrelenting.

"Gone off grid…"

"For how long?" He took a step towards Leon's desk as if insisting his question get answered.

"72 hours." He put his hand up to interrupt Gibbs next question. "And before you ask I don't know the details of her mission…"

"Guess the chair isn't that big after all…" He contemplated leaving right then, but decided against it. "I take it you spoke with her Father?"

"He assured me he'd notify us the moment they hear anything."

"Which will be a moment too late…" He shot back at him.

"I'm sure she's more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Is that supposed to comfort me Leon? If so, try again."

He stepped out from behind his desk. "You should be grateful I'm sharing this with you in the first place…as far as I'm concerned, Ziva David is a memory."

"To you..."

"To this Agency…now I shared this with you out of respect…so if you want to stay informed I suggest you show a little gratitude."

Gibbs hid a smile. "Then give me something I can be grateful for…"

"Even if I had a last known location, which I don't…,there's no way in hell I could sanction assistance half way around the world…"

"Who said anything about sanctions?"

"Then let me remind you as a courtesy…that if you chose to meddle where you're not welcomed…you may end up in worse shape than Officer David."

Gibbs closed the distance between them. "I'll take my chances."

"Then you will do so without your badge." He spoke before he had time to consider a response. "But keep in mind…for all we know Officer David could've already been terminated."

Gibbs met his eyes. "For all we know she could still be alive…and something tells me I'm the only one who's willing to find that out."

"It's Eli's daughter…he'd do anything in his power to save her."

Gibbs turned to leave. "I've already seen what _he_ is willing to do for his children…"

"You'll regret this Agent Gibbs…"

But the only response he received was the slamming of his office door…


	10. To Protect My Team

_**Gibbs: **I want to protect my team..._

------

The lump that formed in Gibbs throat was instantaneous with the news. His eyes couldn't see his team's expressions but he could feel them burning into him. He knew they were waiting for direction, a word of comfort, an explanation…anything.

"Boss?" Tony finally managed after allowing a full minute to process what they'd just heard.

Gibbs swallowed and turned around to face them. "We wait."

McGee spoke before Tony had the chance. "Wait?"

"Did I stutter McGee?"

Tony stepped beside his teammate. "Wait for what boss? For them to tell us she's been killed…no way."

"Then what DiNozzo? You want to hop on a plane to Somalia and raid the ship with guns blazing? This isn't Hollywood…"

"No…this is reality. And reality is that we cant leave her there…"

Tim agreed. "We have to try boss…"

Gibbs noticed how confused and angry they both look and chose to explain himself. "No way in hell I'm putting your lives at stake…"

They both glanced at each other before Tony spoke first. "You wont be boss…we'll be doing it ourselves."

"Cant let you do that Tony."

"With all due respect boss…I've never questioned one order, one direction, one suggestion you've given me in seven years…but right now, I have to."

Tim shook his head at the situation. "I don't understand boss…if it were one of us, you wouldn't leave us behind..."

"She made a choice."

"A wrong one." Tim answered quickly, not surprised that the situation had stirred him up enough to question Gibbs. "We've all made wrong choices before…hers shouldn't cost her, her life…"

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "You could die Tim..." He approached them both. "And you DiNozzo…do you get that?"

"Do you?" Tony's decibel grew a bit. "We're not kid's boss…now you either come with us or let us go…"

"Or what DiNozzo…"

Tony glanced at his teammate as they simultaneously removed their badges.

Gibbs swallowed. "Do you realize what your up against?"

"I'd rather try then wait for a phone call." Tony responded with grace, slipping his badge back into his pocket.

"She's waiting for us boss." Tim added gently.

Gibbs managed a smile that seemed to express his pride in both of them before conceding the only way he knew how. "Semper Fi…"


	11. Who She Can Trust

_**Gibbs**: I'm just giving her time that's all. _

_**Vance**: Time to what?_

_**Gibbs**: Remember, who she can trust. _

_------_

Gibbs was the first to arrive at her side and gently untied her. He knew she couldn't see him but was certain to assure her of his identity.

"We're here Ziver…you're safe now."

She fell limp into his arms but still managed a few inaudible words. Only Gibbs didn't have to comprehend them…all that mattered now was her.

In his arms.

Where she belonged.

Safe.

He placed a soft kiss on her matted hair as she reluctantly passed her off to the medics. "You take care of her…you hear me?" His stare didn't relent as he accompanied their every step. If he had it his way, he'd nurse her back to health himself.

Both Tony and McGee came to a dead halt as they caught a brief glimpse of her.

"Was that her?" Tim questioned his partner as he processed what he'd just seen.

Tony looked up to see Gibbs following closely. "Yeah…it _was_."

Tim broke out of his train of thought and turned to follow after Gibbs, only to notice Tony hadn't moved. "Hey, you coming?"

Tony remained still.

McGee approached him cautiously but with urgency, not wanting to miss where Gibbs was headed. "It's okay Tony…"

"No it isn't Probie…" He glanced in the direction they were taking her. "I did that to her…"

Tim swallowed. "Blame doesn't matter now…we need to be with her."

Tony shook his head. "You go…I don't want be the face she sees when she wakes up…and neither does she."

McGee didn't have time to convince him otherwise. "Okay…I'll call you."

Tony waved for him to go and watched as he raced towards the ambulance behind Gibbs. For a second, he thought he saw Gibbs looking back at him briefly but averted his eyes. Ziva was safe now…he'd done his part to make sure of that. Now it was time for him to go home…he couldn't cause her any more pain there…


	12. Did What I Had To Do

_**Ziva**: For some reason you felt it was your job to protect me?_

_**Tony:** I did what I had to do._

----

Gibbs gut was churning to no end, and just as he reached for his cell phone to ease it, it rang. He vaguely recognized the number. "Yeah Gibbs."

"_Sorry to bother you Agent Gibbs…but we got one of your boys here…we've cut him off but he keeps slapping himself in the back of the head…and doing bad impersonations…I wouldn't call if I didn't think it was important…"_

Gibbs was already on the elevator. "Keep 'em there John…on my way." He hit the button harder than necessary before letting out a deep sigh of frustration. "DiNozzo, I swear you're gonna be the death of me…"

He arrived at the bar to find it almost cleared out, and was pointed in the right direction the moment he stepped inside. He nodded his thanks before making his way towards his Senior Agent. "DiNozzo…"

"Oh hey boss," he tried to stand up from his chair but elected against it. "Just in time…I was just about to say goodbye…"

Gibbs made out his speech just fine, despite the occasional slur. His hair was disheveled along with his clothing, and if Gibbs didn't know any better, he would've sworn Tony had been in a fight. "I'm sure Johns okay if you leave without saying goodbye…"

Tony shook his head before using Gibbs as a crutch to stand up. "Not to him boss…to them…"

Gibbs stomach fell as he followed Tony's gaze to the wall behind them. On it rested pictures of the fallen… He stood in his Agents way; but after a moment of reflection he helped him do what he came to do.

"Hey Paula…" Tony managed a small smile before placing a soft kiss on the frame. "Sorry I uh…couldn't get to you fast enough…damn wall closed so fast…" He chuckled to himself. "You probably don't want to hear excuses though huh? Well…me either." He swayed a bit, only to feel Gibbs strong hand steadying him. "Sorry Paula." He concluded simply before moving to the next photo…suddenly at a loss for words.

"Come on DiNozzo…" Gibbs tried to usher him towards the door when he felt Tony get free from his grip and stand on his own.

"No boss!" He shouted loud enough to gain the attention of the remaining patrons. "Just let me do this…" He placed his forehead against her picture as he spoke. "I really screwed up this time Kate…but I guess some things never change eh? You've probably been up there watching me and wishing you could be down here to help….well you'll be happy to hear, I'm a lost cause…I tried not to fall in love with Jeanne…I tried to follow the Directors orders…I tried to help my partner…but I failed, failed, failed…"

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs encouraged him a second time; knowing full well he could ramble on all night if he let him. But watched as Tony gently shoved him away and continued speaking.

"I wish I could've saved you too…" He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat. "No point in wishing…I know…there's no point in a lot of things…but uh…the boss is fixing for a head slap like I've never experienced, so I gotta go…but thanks for listening…"

Gibbs took his arm and let his gaze pass over the photos himself before moving towards the door. After waving his thanks to the bar keep a second time he placed Tony in the passenger side of his car.

"How'd you know I was here boss….was your spidey sense tingling?"

Gibbs started up the car. "Had a little help."

Tony closed his eyes, on the verge of passing out. "Sorry I bothered ya…you can be pissed at me if you want…I'm starting a club…"

"There a fee?"

"Nope…just gotta hate my guts. It's a pretty prestigious club…been growing annually…"

Gibbs almost smiled. "Feel better?"

"Because I'm drunk…or because I spoke to pictures of dead people?"

"Both…"

He shook his head, his eyes remaining closed. "Do you know where I can find a time machine?"

"No."

"Then nothing will make this feel better…" he opened one eye and realized they hadn't left the bar parking lot. "We aren't moving boss."

"Noticed."

Tony glanced at him. "You're not gonna make me run along the car as punishment are ya?"

"Crossed my mind," he took in his Agents state as he watched him blink in and out of consciousness. "What happened with Ziva…not your fault."

"Niether is global warming…but I do drive a car so indirectly Im to blame…"

Gibbs resisted a head slap before placing the car into drive instead. Something told him now wasn't the time for a pep talk…unfortunately Tony disagreed.

"I know you're gonna tell me there's nothing I can do about the past….and what's done is done…no need to relive it and all that…but don't bother…I've already said it to myself a thousand times…in every impersonation I could muster…even yours…but really boss there's nothing you or any movie star can tell me that I don't already know…I've just gotta get back on the horse…tomorrows a new day…it's not like I killed her or anything…she's just half way around the world…I'll stop missing her eventually…I mean, its probably for the best anyway right? It was only a matter of time before another butchered idiom put me over the edge…now she doesn't have to worry about learning them anymore either…she's back home where she belongs…" He stopped for a second before repeating himself. "Back where she belongs."

Gibbs listened patiently as Tony continued to ramble…that was until he finally passed out. Gibbs was careful not to wake him as he threw him over his shoulder and ushered him into his home and onto his couch. He tossed a blanket across his shoulders before hovering over him in silence…

Until the silence was broken…

"Back where…she belongs…" Tony continued to repeat himself until Gibbs tucked the blankets in closer and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

It wasn't long before he delivered an ever gentle head slap, hoping his Agent would understand exactly what he'd wanted him to.

He did.

Gibbs remained there for a while longer before grabbing himself a blanket and placing himself in his love seat; his feet propped up on the coffee table. He seemed to sleep with one eye open that night… one particular phrase occupying his thoughts; and reminding him just how untrue it really was…

_Back where she belongs… _


End file.
